A Challenge of Piratical Porportions
by little dumpling
Summary: Two oneshots of different outcomes off a lead scene from POTC1. Involves lusty pirates, innocent blacksmiths, deprived Commodores and volatile seas. Slashes. A little OOCness. Will/Norrington chapt1, and Jack/Bootstrap Bill chapt2.
1. Chapter 1

I am acquiesced to inform any persons of sound mind that I, Little Dumpling, have nothing to do with any associated or non-associated rights or characters of POTC, get used to it.

A Pirates Challenge, Part I 

I recently challenged myself to use one scene from Pirates of the Caribbean 1: The Curse of The Black Pearl and write four different possible results. I am so excited; these are going to be good I can tell! Much encouragement and suggestions wanted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Suggested soundtrack: __"Rush" by Aly and AJ__, "The Adventure" by Angels and Airwaves, "C'mere" by Interpol _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Scene:

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will said desperately, looking to anyone who would listen.

Commodore Norrington did not look up, consumed with his map, "Mr. Murtog, remove this man."

One of the guards stepped in to grab Will. Will shook him off and looked at the Commodore, "We have to hunt them down. We must save her!"

Governor Swann turned, "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Will quickly looked away from the governor's intense stare and shifted uncomfortably. After a moment of silence Murtog spoke from the corner:

"That Jack Sparrow," now all eyes were upon him. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Mullroy retorted from the side.

The Commodore turned back to his map, the wheels inside his head turning as fast as he could fathom. From the corner of this eye he could see Turner's body tighten in anger.

"Ask him where it is!" Will exploded. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!"

The Commodore sighed inwardly, "No. The Pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." The Commodore turned to Swann, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

Angrily Will threw his axe at the pretty map the Commodore had spread across the table, "That's not good enough!"

Annoyed the Commodore plucked the axe from its resting place, deeply embedded into the destroyed map and table. "Mr. Turner." The Commodore said as he strode around the table, "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor; you are a blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." After handing Turner his axe the Commodore stepped back to his map.

End Scene

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Scenario One:

_Summary: After a tense scene between Will and the Commodore, Will leaves__ distraught__, stopping for a drink to __calm__down__Here __Will __finally gets a chance to __consider the Commodores words__, and begins to regret his own actions__Later, __Will__ corners an upset __Commodore__, trying to make an opportunity __to apologize "properly".__ Slash. WTxJN._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Into your head, into your mind / Out of your soul, race through your veins / You can't escape, you can't escape."

Furiously Will left the party to think. How could they be so cool about her disappearance!? Will thought angrily, Especially the Commodore, he's should be crying in devastation, not calmly making plans. Will knew at the moment he was being rash, but he couldn't help it. He cared deeply for Elizabeth, well maybe not as everyone thought he did, but he loved her like he could ever love a sister. To him she was his safety net, just because he wasn't welcome in the governor's home never stopped the two from enjoying each others company, and when the other had had a bad day the two would meet. He knew of Elizabeth's revulsion of the Commodore and she knew of Wills attraction to him. Both Elizabeth and Will had known of Wills "tenancies" since they had developed hormones. In the past they had even had crushes on the same man and had fought over him unceasingly. It didn't stop them for sharing a laugh at the end, and it never hurt their friendship, that's just how the pair worked.

As furious as Will was about Elizabeth's kidnap, all he could think about was the Commodore's stern face as he had rebuked him earlier. It wasn't fair! Will was just trying to think for the best, he needed to bring Elizabeth back, alive and safe! After another few minutes of struggling with his turbulent emotions, Will decided the only was he could get a clear thought in his head was with a stiff drink in his stomach. Will knew that many of the people in Port Royal thought he was a prude, but just because he didn't get piss drunk and spread his seed all over town did not mean Will Turner did not know how to have a good time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Settling himself at the bar, Will ordered himself a beer and began to stew. Now that he had left the heat of the moment, he was thinking a lot clearer, and that meant a few things. He now felt awfully guilty about yelling at the Commodore who had clearly been looking out for Elizabeth's best interest. And all this anger, alcohol and thoughts of the Commodore meant Will was beginning to feel horny. As much as he preferred to be with men, some of the women in the bar were starting to look good. He was tired of jacking of to the thought of the Commodore. He wanted to feel him inside and if that couldn't happen he might as well be inside someone else. Will shuttered involuntarily, as lonely as he was, he definitely wasn't ready to stick himself inside some random woman. _No, _Will sighed, _Looks like it will just be me and rosy palm tonight._ Paying for his drink Will stood and left the bar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pulling you in, spinning you 'round/ Lifting your feet right off the ground/ You can't believe it's happening now."

James Norrington felt exhausted. The day had been full of hard work that hadn't paid off. He had sent many scouts out early in the day to see if the Navy had the power to find a trace of the pirates. All but one scout had already reported back with nothing but bad news and dead ends; James did not have high hopes for the last scout.

With a sigh, James headed took a short cut through a dark alley, heading towards his house. Not paying attention to his surroundings, James tripped on a stone half way through the alley and tried to catch himself on the brick wall to his left. Leaning on the wall tears began to flood his eyes. He just couldn't do anything right anymore… He couldn't even walk home without dirtying his clothes. Why? Why was he crying over a simple stumble at night? He asked himself rationally; it's not like anyone had seen him, or that he had even been hurt… Why then?

James knew why, even if he wasn't ready to admit the reason to himself aloud. James had proposed to Elizabeth that morning, something he had felt his whole body reject as soon as the words had stumbled out of his narrow mouth. It just hadn't felt right. And then, the one person he had any feelings for at the moment had shown up in the heat of anxiety and he had ended up yelling at him. Yes Will had been out of line with his comments, but James knew Will had only been acting out of love for Elizabeth.

James had never really cared about gender and had in the past-enjoyed quiet affairs with both sexes, so it had come of no surprise to him when he had found himself sexually attracted to the beautiful headstrong blacksmith. James had watched Will grow up, and under every obstacle he had been able possible pull himself back up. The real heartbreak of the day had _not_ been when he had realized Elizabeth, who he cared for in a lesser way, might be hurt, but when he realized that only someone in love would be as angry as Tuner had been today.

James let his body sink to the ground and began to sob. All of the hurt, anxiety and emotional build-up of years seemed to poor alarmingly out of his eyes and mouth. His cries stopped suddenly as he heard a noise to the entrance of the alley. He stood quickly, wiping his eyes on his regal sleeves.

"Who's there?" He said quietly but firmly, from this distance and blur from his tears, James could only see a dark figure standing quietly. "By the order of the King's Navy reveal yourself!" He said with anger. How dare someone interrupt such a personal moment!

"Commodore?" Will Turner's voice sounded from the figure.

"Turner." James said harshly, regretting every syllable from his mouth. "I have nothing more to say to you." He finished and turned around, moving to exit the intimate alley the way he had come.

"Wait! James!" Will spoke tenderly, wincing at his own misuse of common courtesy, devoiding his comment of honorifics.

James stopped in his shoes. Slowly he turned to face Will, "Yes?" He asked softly.

"I-I just wanted to…" Will stuttered before clearing his throat and continued, "I just wanted to apologize for my attitude towards you earlier today. I was out of line… I am truly sorry."

James sighed sadly, "Don't mention it Turner, you were acting like any man in love would."

"Is that what you think?" Will laughed seeing James' expression twist in confusion, and took a few steps down the alley towards the Commodore. Stopping naught but a few inches from the Commodore Will spoke again. "Yes I love Elizabeth. But not in the way you are thinking… I love her like a sister and best friend, not romantically…" Will smilled gently before continuing sadly, "I know how you feel for her, and-" what Will was going to say was lost in the locking of lips.

As soon as James had realized Will did not care for Elizabeth romantically he couldn't constrain himself and grabbed Wills face planting his own pale narrow lips on Will's lush pink ones. Coming to his senses, James abruptly broke the kiss and took a step back, causing Will to groan in need. "I'm sorry," James said darkly, "I don't know what came over me."

Will looked down sadly and nodded. "James before you leave as fast as your legs can carry, I just want you to know that I could never love Elizabeth romantically when that space has been taken up by one man for many years now." James' heart sunk at this new revelation. "And… That man is you." Still looking away Will shuffled uneasily, afraid of his feelings being rejected.

James blinked in stupor. Had Will Turner just confessed to loving him? "I-this… This can't be true." James whispered.

Will mistook his meaning and mumbled, "I know, I-I'll just stay away from you for-"

"No!" James inturupted him, "I am in disbelief because this feels too good to be true!" He finished dreamily.

"What?" Will looked up, "Then you mean-"

James smiled. "I love you Will Turner." Will gaped at James for a few seconds before being pulled into an intimate kiss by James. Happily James encircled Will in his arms unwilling to ever let go. "I love you," James whispered again against Will's luscious lips.

"It takes you to another place/ Imagine everything you can. / All the colors start to blend/ Your system overloads again."

Selected Lyrics from "Rush" by Aly and AJ

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I was actually able to get through a story without writing a sex scene! I am so proud of myself. Bravah to me! I'm sure if I were persuaded to write one I could fire up the old noggin again. Sigh… These two are actually quite cute together, never thought I'd say that… Although I guess it makes sense, as I have always thought Will's character only useful if he is pleasuring a good looking man. (-)

Anyways, comments? Reviews? Please?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

I am acquiesced to inform any persons of sound mind that I, Little Dumpling, have nothing to do with any associated or non-associated rights or characters of POTC, get used to it.

Warnings: Slash (yes that means boy on boy, no explicit sex, but you get quite a bit when you read some of what Jack is feeling…), and OOC (Out-of-Character) (Notice that while I do use direct lines/quotes from the movies, this fic strays quite far from the story lines and characterizations).

Rating: M to be safe.

A Pirates Challenge, Part II 

I recently challenged myself to use one scene from Pirates of the Caribbean 1: The Curse of The Black Pearl and write four different possible results. I am so excited; these are going to be good I can tell! Much encouragement and suggestions wanted. (Sorry for any OOC in advance!)

Note: _Italics _equals flashblack

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Scene:

Refer to the 1st chapter for the scene used as a prequel to each one-shot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Scenario Two:

_Summary: After a tense scene between Will and the Commodore, which causes a __distraught Will to seek help from the one source he hoped to avoid__, a pirate. Absentmindedly Will can only think of one thing to offer as payment. Slash. JackSxBTurner._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

William Turner sighed to himself as he snuck down the dark staircase leading to the dungeon. So far canvassing people to join his cause in rescuing Elizabeth was not going well. In fact, no one would help. Not his friends, Elizabeth's friends, the navy… no one. He had one more chance to get help, and he was unsure of how trustworthy this pirate would be. There was only one thing Will could think to offer, and he was not sure the pirate would even care to indulge in his last resource.

It was the one thing he had hoped to share with Elizabeth alone. His virginity. But if it could save his dearly beloved, he would give it up in a heartbeat.

Finally reaching the inner sanctums of the dungeon, Will searched furtively in vain for the guards. Strangely there were none. In fact, the dungeon was empty save one cell holding a dirty man lying on his back.

Will stepped forward uneasily and looked at the pirate contemplatively. Clearing his throat, Will finally found the nerve to speak. "You, Sparrow!"

"Aye," the pirate said as he lazily examined the sullied roof of his imprisonment.

"Are you familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" Will asked tepidly.

"I've heard of it." The pirate said and as suppressed anger flashed in his eyes.

Will blinked; the anger was completely gone, it had left so quickly that he wondered if he had imagined it. "Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make-?" The pirate paused to snicker. " 'Ave you not hear the stories?"

Will shook his head blankly.

Sparrow continued emotionlessly, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Will groaned in frustration; must this man be so secretive? "The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place." Will looked up to catch the pirate's eye, "Where is it?"

Taking his time in answering, Sparrow studied his dirty nails with great interest. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he sighed inwardly and answered, "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate," Will snapped angrily.

"And you want to turn pirate yerself?"

Will growled, "They took Miss Swann."

Jack sat up and smiled, revealing a mouthful of gold teeth. "So yer intending to brave all and hasten to rescue a woman who probably doesn't even know you exist?" Jack laughed, "Well have fun mate, really."

Will gritted his teeth and with a cringe spoke, "I was hoping… I was hoping…" Great, he had been turned into a stuttering schoolgirl. "I was hoping to obtain your help."

Jack snorted and made eye contact with the handsome lad, "You'll have to do it along mate. I see no profit in it fer me." Jack laid back down, hands once again clasped behind his head.

"I could make it worth your while." Will said earnestly.

Jacks eyes narrowed, slightly confused. "Oh?" was all he could muster.

Will nodded feeling like a wide-eyed youth. After licking his chapped lips in consideration, Will spoke again, "If you help me," he said uneasily, "I will promise you with," he coughed, "Services."

Jack blinked and looked at the beautiful youth mystified. After a moment of paused Jack opened his mouth in surprise, "Ah no… NO!" Jack said with fright, "Yer just a child!"

Will glared angrily, "I'll have you know I'm 23 years old, and well experienced!" Will blushed at his own lie, hoping the dark dungeon his embarrassment."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. I wouldn't mind putting my cock into such a pretty boy, He thought uneasily, he just terribly reminds me of someone else… Jack paused and opened his eyes.

Will stared surprised, it seemed the pirate was fighting with himself, and wondered if maybe the pirate had a conscious after all.

Jack took a deep breath, "Alright kid, you have yerself a deal." He stood and moved close to the bars, "I'm embarrassed to say I don't even know yer name."

"Will Turner," Will said sticking his small pale hand through the bars.

Jack shook the hand tepidly. Almost immediately the two retracted their hands, as if they had been shocked, body and soul. Jack turned his eyes away from the boy, "Jack Sparrow." After another pause Jack turned back to the boy, "You gonna get me out or whot?"

Jack's statement spun Will out of his daze. He had been silently studying Jack's interesting face. Registering the comment Will nodded eagerly and made his way over to a dog quivering under a bench. After obtaining the keys, he let Jack out and they gathered up his affects before making their way through Port Royal to the docks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the days events seemed to speed by Will, and before he knew it, Jack and him were swinging from the Dauntless' extravagant deck to the Interceptor's small light one.

After the sudden change of ship the two had fallen into an uneasy silence; Jack at the helm taking them God knows where, Will off sharpening his sword shyly.

Will wasn't about to lie to himself; he was frightened about that night. He wasn't sure where Jack would ask him to fulfill their bargain that night, or wait until Jack's own side had been fulfilled. Will could only pray it was sooner than later, he wanted to be as far away from Elizabeth as possible when he had to do the deed.

"Turner?" Jack said softly.

"Yes?" Will asked awakening from his thoughts.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Jack saw Will's hesitation and continued quickly, "It's just that you remind me of someone; may I ask your parents names?"

Will relaxed visibly, "Sure," he shrugged, "My mother's name was Anne McDougall Turner, and she died in England when I was about twelve. And my father's name was William Turner, like my own. When my mother died I came out here to find him. He left is when I was little to join a merchant ship. It was only recently that I found out he was killed only three years after leaving us. It seems that a pirate vessel attacked the ship he was aboard. Some of the crew themselves survived and joined the pirate ship. I was unsure for a long while whether my father was still alive. Recently though, I heard an account that he died in the arms of his best friend that fateful day…" Will looked up from his sword and stopped his narrative worriedly. Jack had gone completely white, and his hands were trembling on the wheel.

Jack, are you alright?" Will asked frightfully.

Jacks eyes where glazed, and when they locked with Will's own, Will shivered uncontrollably. The sadness reflected in their depths was haunting.

"I-I," Jack paused, "I don't know." Jack quickly turned away unwilling to let Will see the tears whelming in his eyes.

"Jack!" Will stood, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Jack brought his hand up and Will fell into silence.

Finally regaining control of his voice, Jack turned back to Will, "I'm sorry, it's just, I know who you remind me of…" Jack paused. Will looked at him intently, waiting for more. "I knew you're father Will. He was a good man, maybe the best I ever knew."

Wills mouth fell open in shock. After a few moments of silence Will regained his wit. "Did you-were you on the merchant vessel together?" Jack nodded sadly. "Did you see him die?"

Jack stoically took a deep breath, "See him?" He said shakily, "He died in my arms."

"So then you were-you were his best friend?"

Jack smiled weakly, "He was the most honest and kind person I ever knew, except of course when we played poker." Jack's smile fell slightly and Will could tell he was no longer emotionally present.

Jack had loved Bill Turner as a brother… Needless to say he was shocked when Bill had reached for him one lonely night, a few months before his unexpected death.

_"Jack," Bill had whispered in his ear intimately, "We have gone ashore together many times now and I have heard women moan under you many times. For so long Jack-"_

_Jack's eyes had gone completely wide by this time, and his mouth had gone completely wide by this time, his mouth open in shock. Bill continued, almost unaware of Jacks distress. "For so long I have wished it was me under you moaning as your cock thrusted into me. Please Jack, do this for me, just this once."_

_Jack had gasped at the final comment. But looking into his friend's eyes, he saw the sad truth and forlorn love that made his heart throb in pain._

So that night, not long after Will's fourth birthday, Jack took his best friend to bed with him for the first time. Jack could still feel the rough face against his neck, the calloused hands running up and down his back, and the tight walls he had sensuously and lovingly thrusted into. He could still see his lovers eyes shut with pain, open in shock, glaze with passion and finally droop in post-coital lethargy. Even now, he heard his friend's pants, his groans, deeps breaths, and ultimately his scratchy voice calling Jack's name throatily as he came.

Shaking himself out of his daze he felt the young Turner's eyes on him curiously, and his face redden from the embarrassment of being caught in such a private moment and from the passion he tried to hide. Busying himself, he dropped anchor and went below deck, telling the pup he needed some time alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Some hours later, Jack reappeared on deck, completely sated, red eyes gradually drying.

Will was completely confused, he had seen what he thought was lust, pain and love on the pirates face before he had disappeared below. Will was unsure what could unlock such emotions; let alone what he could have said to evoke them. They had been talking about his father, but he had hoped it had nothing to do with him.

Jack approached the confused boy warily. A cough brought Will out of his daze and immediately their eyes locked. "I would like to clear a few things up for you…" Jack announced. "Come," he motioned for Will to follow. Going through the motions mechanically, Jack showed the boy how to way anchor, and afterwards drug him back up to the wheel. "We need to get back on course," was all Jack would say for explanation. After a few minutes of adjusting their course, Jack turned to Will catching his eye.

"So now you know me and yer father were best friends. You must have some questions." Everything was a statement with Sparrow, as if to tell Will he would only get answers if he asked.

Will nodded seriously, "I was wondering if he suffered when he died."

Jack winced unconsciously. "Unfortunately so. When we were attacked, Bill, yer father found me first. I was first mate and was shouting orders as well as trying to locate the Captain. Bill knew that in this situation I was more concerned for the safety of my crew than my own. It tended to make me reckless." Jack smiled, "Of course years as a pirate changed that… Anyway," Jack continued, "He found me and wouldn't leave my side, for which I will be eternally grateful," Jack looked heavenward with a pause. "During the battle, a cannonball hit one of the masts, and it began to fall in our direction. I noticed and tried to move the two of us out of its path. My futile efforts only caused me to move into the path of a pirate's pistol. Bill of course saw and shoved me out of the way, catching the bullet through the ribs himself. 'Course it missed his heart, which would have made death quick. I could tell then that he didn't have more than twenty minutes to live. And as he lay lying in my arms, the Captain gave order to surrender."

"Did he say anything?" Will asked fearfully. All he'd ever hoped was that his father had remembered him at least once before his death.

Jack bit his lip. He couldn't break the boy's heart, and he knew he just couldn't reveal such a personal transaction. "No," Jack shook his head, "He couldn't speak… The shock and the injuries…"

Will hung his head in disappointment, but understood. Maybe, just maybe his father would have mentioned him had he been able.

_Bill leaned unconsciously into Jack's embrace. Letting his head down onto Jack's shoulder he sighed deeply. "Well Jack," He had spoken shakily. "We both know this is the end."_

_"No!" Jack shook his head desperately. "You can't! Bill, don't… don't leave me."_

_Bill smiled dreamily, "It has been my dream to see you look at me that way." Jack looked confused, "The-the way I look at you… Love, need, want." Bill's smile was cut short by a bloodied cough. Jack cradled Bill's head to his chest fearfully._

_"Jack," Bill's voice croaked uneasily. Jack held up Bill's head so he could see his lover's eyes. "Jack," he repeated unsteadily, "I love you… More than I ever thought possible."_

_"Don't say that, you're not going to die… I-I-" Jack's entire body began to tremble with the thought that he would never see that calm and charming smile again. That he would never hold his warm body again, or whisper tender nonsense into his browned ear after making love._

_"I love you too." Jack said quietly, "Oh Bill I love you so much…before you my life was nothing. You made my life, you made me mean something."_

_Bill's eyes crinkled into a smile. "Don't forget me Jack."_

_Jack shook his head, "Never," he whispered._

_"I'll be waiting-" cough, "For," cough, "You-". Suddenly the air felt heavy, and Jack could feel his lover's chest grow still._

_"No," Jack sobbed. "No," He held Bill's body to his chest covetously. "No…no." The last word was but a whisper as he began to cry for the first time since he was a boy._

Jack sighed. At the time, he had told Bill he would never forget him. Now here he was years later, and he had done just that. Those long years as a pirate… Soaking up as much rum, sex and gold as possible had pushed such sad loving memories from his mind. He hadn't given Bill Turner a thought in years, and here was his child… ready to give him his virginity.

It was hours later, when Will had retreated to sharpen his sword that Jack decided to confront him.

"Turner," Jack said softly. Will turned and caught the determined look in his sad eyes.

"What is it?" Will asked curiously.

"I've been thinking… Your father would not want you to give up something so precious as your virginity to a guy like me. It should be with someone you love."

Will blushed furiously, "But-how did you-?" He asked in a fluster.

Jack smiled knowingly. "No man with experience would blush the way you did when saying, 'experience' and 'favors'." Jack laughed heartily.

Will's blush, if possible went even deeper. "But-I-I-promised you…" he stuttered, "A promise is a promise."

Jack smiled gently. "Don't worry lad, it's obvious you would uphold your end with honor… I'm afraid I just cannot accept it."

Will blinked a little confused, but nodded in understanding.

"Alright," Jack rubbed his hands together, "Let's get back on course…" Jack called over his shoulder as he headed back to the helm. "I'll even let you take the wheel…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comments?


End file.
